


The Hunger Within

by AltheaLynn



Series: Kakavege Week 2017/2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gore, M/M, but not a lot? maybe a lot?, gore doesn't bother me so i have a hard time gauging how much is a lot or too much, it's for the gore prompt for Kakavege week so ehhh???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaLynn/pseuds/AltheaLynn
Summary: Vegeta doesn't need anyone to tell him he's obsessed, he can hardly think of anything or anyone else. When it all comes to a head, he'll need to rely on instincts to get what he wants. ((the story is primarily from Vegeta's perspective so Goku is called Kakarot through the whole thing))





	The Hunger Within

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my boyfriend and I having a writing session and me stressing for Kakavege week. He gave me the idea and I kinda just ran with it.
> 
> Gore Prompt for Day 1 of Kakavege Week.

_'I want him.'_

 

It pounded in his head. Again and again. A day didn't go by that he didn't think of Kakarot.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

Kakarot was back from the dead. Not just for a day, but permanently, or at least as permanent as life was at this point.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

Vegeta knew he was obsessed. He didn't need anyone to tell him that he was, the other Saiyan was a constant in his mind. It was only his pride keeping him from seeing the man everyday; their weekly sparring matches were barely enough to feed Vegeta's nearly-all-consuming drive to see Kakarot.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

Vegeta had tried talking to Bulma about this, but she thought it a mere passing fancy, a simple thirst to quench, an itch to scratch. It's been years.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

He felt something pressing at the edge of his memories, something instinctual on the tip of his tongue.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

Something. Something that could bring them closer.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

He could _taste_ it.

 

_'Iwanthim.'_

 

Vegeta shook himself. He was training, he needed to focus, he'd never sate his hunger to beat Kakarot if he got distracted from growing stronger.

 

\-------------------

 

_The prince wandered the halls, his tail swaying behind him. His tutor had sent him to the library to find some books for today's lesson. He only met guards on his way, though that's no surprise. All the nonessential personnel were off planet  on missions for Freeza. Well, and his brother, but his father said not to say anything about his brother until Tarble came back._

 

_As he approached the heavy double doors of the Royal Library he heard the sounds of a fight ending. He crept closer, wanting to catch a peek before it got separated by the guards as fighting wasn't permitted in the palace outside of the training grounds. Peeking through the doors he saw-_

 

_A body. An arm. Not attached? Crunch. Squish. Oozing blood. Drip. Drip. Drip from blood red lips. Gnashing teeth tearing flesh. Gulp. Consume. CONSUME._

 

_Instinctively he took a step back and then two forward, his curiosity overshadowing and overpowering the feeling that he wasn't a part of this and that he should move along._

 

_Another person showed up. Another guard. Why did the first two guards fight? Why to the death? Why? Armor is being taken off. What's that smell? It's heavy and sweet? Dark? Nauseating. All the armor's gone. Why are they naked? What are they doing? Ugh, that smell, it's getting worse._

 

_The prince fled to his father's rooms, forgetting about his lessons, to tell him about the fight since no guards saw it besides the two left alive in the Library._

 

_"Father, I saw a guard kill another guard in the Library. The victor started eating the corpse of the other guard. Father, why did he eat the other guard? And then another guard showed up and they both took off their armor and it started smelling sweet and sickening and Father I don't understand what happened." At first his father looked angered, but as he continued his face turned towards understanding._

 

_"Son, remember when I told you about mates? When someone wants to mate-"_

 

\------------------

 

Vegeta woke up. He hadn't dreamt of or even thought about his past in years.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

A new dawn, another day to work towards his goal.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

Why did he dream about that specifically? He hardly remembered it happening and it didn't make sense at the time. His father explained it but of course that was the part that was fuzzy.

 

_'I want him.'_

 

_"When someone wants to mate-."_

 

_'Iwanthim.'_

 

_Drip. Drip. Drip from blood red lips._

 

_'I WANT HIM.'_

 

_Gnashing teeth tearing flesh._

 

_'IWANTHIM.'_

 

_"When someone wants to mate-"_

 

_'INEEDHIM'_

 

_Consume. CONSUME._

 

Vegeta remembered.

 

\------------------

 

_'I need him.'_

 

Vegeta shivered as he approached his prey. He couldn't help his anticipation, just the thought of being free of the constant thought of wanting and needing Kakarot made him giddy. The house was quiet, everyone inside long since gone to bed.

 

_'I need him.'_

 

He crept through the house, every step taking him closer to his personal Nirvana. Vegeta found her in the master bedroom. She wore a simple nightgown, the sleeve falling slightly to show what he always believed to be: Kakarot _had_ mated the harpy.

 

_'I need him.'_

 

He grabbed the woman by her ankle and dragged her to the main room of the house. She had started screaming when she fell from the bed, but that was nothing compared to the sounds she made as he started his meal.

 

Like what he saw as a child, he started with an arm, effortlessly rending it from it's socket and her body. He only took a bite or two before he became disappointed with just skin and muscle. He wanted _more_.

 

_'Ineedhim.'_

 

He set the arm aside, now useless to his purpose, and turned back to her. Her breaths were shallow and her eyes turned glassy and sightless as she lost blood at a rapid rate. Vegeta tore into her torso, grabbing skin and whatever else would tear and brought it to his mouth. He felt her blood run through his fingers and down his throat with every swallow of her viscera. As he feasted he could feel what his father could never put to words. He could feel himself taking her place in bonds he'd never experienced before, the more of her he ate, the more he felt he completely replaced her. Her ribs were an afterthought between him and her heart. Her center, the place her lifeblood flowed from. Vegeta heard footsteps and looked up to see Kakarot's - _his_ \- youngest son.

 

"M-mother? I don't understand." Goten rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he interrupted Vegeta's feeding. Said eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He saw the human that gave birth to him torn in pieces and in the process of being eaten by the man he knew to be Vegeta but who his instincts now called 'mother'.

 

"Yes Goten, I'm mother now." Vegeta pulled one of his hands from the corpse and started licking blood, guts and bone fragments off it.

 

"Goten, you have a bond with your father right? Can you ask him to come home from King Kai's I need to… talk with him. Oh, and call your brother and tell him to come here as fast as he can, it's very important."

 

"Sure mom." Goten's voice was hollow as though he was sleep talking or in some kind of trance. He walked over to the landline and dialed. As the line presumably connected, Goten's voice changed back to it's normal cheery tone.

 

"Hey Gohan, can you come over?"

 

"I know it's the middle of the night, but Mom says it's important."

 

"No she can't come to the phone, she's busy."

 

"Yes in the middle of the night. Look, I'm not saying it's a world ending emergency, but it's important and it's not like you're going back to sleep at this point anyways."

 

"Cool, see you soon." Goten hung up the phone and walked back to Vegeta, who had stopped his ravenous frenzy and went back to his initial piece of flesh. Goten sat on the couch and stared off as he presumably contacted Kakarot through the family bond.

 

_'I  need  him.'_

 

The constant thought that had plagued him for ages slowed as he felt the beginnings of a mate bond with his Kakarot. There was a knock at the door that Goten wordlessly answered. Vegeta chewed and watched as disgust and horror played across Gohan's face before it too slowly changed to one of normalcy.

 

"What's up Mom? Goten made it sound like you were hurt or something." Gohan moved to stand by Goten who had sat back down after opening the door. Vegeta was surprised by how completely the Saiyan instincts overrode their human half. What surprised him more was his own new feelings, one of which he could only call maternal, that overwhelmed him.

 

"Sorry Gohan, I've just been feeling off and I wanted to see my sons together, that's all. After your father and I have a talk we'll do something together as a family." Gohan and Goten nodded, they missed spending time as a family since Gohan moved out to be with Videl.

 

"Hey Chich-Vegeta? What- what did you do? Gohan? Goten? I don't understand." Kakarot - _his Kakarot-_ IT'ed in front of the couch between his sons - _their sons-_  and Vegeta. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the bloody half-eaten corpse of his wife and Vegeta kneeling before it with gore covered hands and lips.

 

"Boys, Mom and Dad need to have a chat. Gohan, can Goten stay with you tonight?"

 

"Of course Mom, don't be _to_ hard on Dad."

 

"Mom? Are you and Dad gonna fight?"

 

"Mom? But Chichi's-"

 

"No more than usual. We'll be fine, I promise. After this we'll go on that trip like I said." Vegeta waved his new sons off and turned back to Kakarot. The third class had yet to move, the juxtaposition of his sons' calmness and the gory state of his now late wife too much for him to act. The prince reached down for the heart. It was still warm in his hand, blood gently oozed out from its chambers. Kakarot couldn't tear his eyes away from Vegeta as the heart got closer to his mouth.

 

"It's okay Kakarot," Vegeta said, "everything will make sense soon." With that he took the first bite of Chichi's heart. The change was instant. Kakarot's eyelids fell to be half lidded, his mouth opened slightly as he began panting, tasting the air. Vegeta felt it too, that dark, heavy, sweet smell from his dream came back but this time he recognized it for what it was: uncontrollable, unwavering lust. Another feeling his father couldn't have had a chance to explain to the child he was. The need to complete the bond was quickly becoming overwhelming.

 

"Vegeta… Need… Mate…" Kakarot panted out, his mind becoming more and more hazy as his instincts fought his conscience. Clothes were torn off and the two Saiyans began the first of many affirmations of their new bond throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A more full explanation of what happened because no one really remembers how things were done on Vegetasei. Saiyans, valuing strength above everything else, often fought over mates. If anyone wanted someone who was already mated they'd fight their beloved's mate to the death. Whoever was victorious would eat the corpse as a symbol of taking the strength of their opponent and adding it to their own. This was commonly believed why Saiyans got stronger after these fights, but looking back it was probably the Zenkai boost from the fight that made them stronger, not eating their opponent. What eating the loser /did/ do when the challenger won was trigger the instincts of anyone bonded to the deceased and the winner sort of replaced the other in all their bonds, family bonds, mate bonds, squad bonds et cetera, but it only worked completely if they watched the corpse get eaten.


End file.
